world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092114session
Kate take sOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to turn on hey gurl how u Fate also i guess i should change my name and start talkin like a supreme bitch overlord languidLachesis (GM) im guuuud u bb? Fate cuz im apparently the the grand matriarch in this team orwhatever im guuuuuuud bb languidLachesis (GM) who're we missing Mahtah Jack Fate no no. Dani My phone is such bullshit. This will be fun. Sorry for typos in advance Fate whore we missing languidLachesis (GM) mahtah is confirmed nosho for tonight idk about Jackjack and Jack is shrug i don't have his number Just Jack then I guess. NATE YOU ARE NOT MAL Enzo confirmed shrug? languidLachesis (GM) DON'T BLASPHEME Enzo Oh, Eric? languidLachesis (GM) does anyone have jackjack's number? No Eric. He gone. never again Eric was removed Enzo oh I see. Dani Jackjack was kinda on.the.fence about us? Fate hm? languidLachesis (GM) ?? is jackjack quitting? Fate i know nohing of this dun look at me languidLachesis (GM) Can i get a 1 from everyone ready to go? Fate 1 Enzo 1 Fate HAVE YOUR CHARACTER SHEETS UP FUCKERS 1? Dani 1 Merrow 1 languidLachesis (GM) GOOD ENOUGH So, is everyone gathered at Fate's room? Fate fate is! Dani Yrah Enzo Enzo is there Merrow Merrow arrives at the appointed meeting time. languidLachesis (GM) Dani, you're only there because you two are the founding members of the blossoming lily club. Fate The what Merrow "Yuri" is Japanese for "lily." I'm assuming it was a joke about the girl-on-girl action. =P languidLachesis (GM) Can't get one by you can i AA Fate OH YEA :D languidLachesis (GM) You are in Fate's room. Outside her window, you can see a desert, coplete with tumbleweed. Merrow Merrow checks to make sure he remembered to pack his moisturizer. Fate Fate comes out of the closet, dressed in a black leather jacket and tight fitting pants, complete with dark black aviators, her hair in a perfect bun. "cmon fuckers" Enzo "Cacti with guitars eh?" Fate "yea and im straight out the gun fu fantasy flick" "match made in hell bitches" Fate opens the door and steps out. languidLachesis (GM) You step out into the hallway. Fate "Wait." Fate turns the fuck around. "god damnit" "i bet i have to lock my door like some kinda matrix bullshit or whatever who wants to take bets" languidLachesis (GM) Everyone, roll notice Fate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Merrow Rolling 4dF ( ) = 2 Enzo Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) Merrow & Fate - You both notice that Fate's bedroom window is open. Fate "who opened my window" Merrow "Did you not do it?" languidLachesis (GM) There are footprints leading away from the window, towards the mountains in the distance. Enzo Enzo lifts head from a book on Moral Desert Fate "who the fuck jacked my shit" Fate investigates? languidLachesis (GM) sure, roll investigate Fate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Nothing of yours is missing. Dani Rolling 4df+1 notice (omg probably six billions years late) ( ) +1 = 2 Fate "false alarm shit is thoroughly in place" languidLachesis (GM) Whoever these footprints belong to, they came from inside the base. And went out Fate "still some ludicrous disregard for personal space" Merrow "Perhaps they were voyeurs?" languidLachesis (GM) there are no footprints leading up to the window. Fate "and its someone from the base so i guess we better figure it out" Enzo "I'm not aware of anyone who might be a thief... I rarely talk to any of you people though..." Fate "lets see enzo dani merrow me wheres eric Dani "Maybe it's our clown friend from the assembly." Enzo "Eric? I talked to him... a few hours ago? perhaps a day?" Fate "wasnt he on the team with the shakespeare bitch" Enzo "Who is that?" Fate "fuckit" Fate climbs out the open window "so bullshit for real" Dani Dani follows languidLachesis (GM) Fate, it's just stiflingly hot out here. Like you're in a tiny apartment with no air conditioning and like 1 fan and the windows stay closed. Merrow "Shakespeare bitch?" Enzo Enzo shrugs to Merrow Fate Fate climbes the fuck BACK IN "damn this was a bad decision." Fate goes to change into something more flowy and breezy Translucent baggy shirt with a sports bra underneath and bootyshorts. "round 2 lets do this" she climbs back out. Merrow Merrow would never be caught dead in anything less than the ultimate of Haute Couture, or in this case, Hot Couture, and decides to suffer for his beauty. Like always. Fate "princey if you start dying so help me god im gonna take your clothes off myself no homo" Merrow "I'll keep it in mind." His voice is dry. Impressive for a sea dweller, honestly. Enzo Enzo shuffles uncomfortably before taking his long coat off, showing pale and skinny arms and tattered pants. walks out into the heat. Fate changing rooms Back languidLachesis (GM) Outside, there seems to be a dark splotch in the distance, but it's obscured by the refraction across the desert floor. The footsteps head in that direction. Merrow Merrow's outfit is still Dark Lord Chic as seen through the eyes of a color blind troll, but seems to have at least gone with a breathable fabric. He wears an amulet around his neck but draws no attention to it. Fate "cmon lets follow the idiots trail" Dani laptop success Merrow "Agreed." languidLachesis (GM) going to handwave the walk Enzo Enzo nods, leafing through a section about "Just deserts" languidLachesis (GM) Three hours later, Merrow has gone through most of his bottle of moisturizer. The sun is setting behind the mountains, and the temperature is (finally) starting to drop. Merrow "I should have brought more moisturizer..." Dani "Right, and I need more eyeliner and a pedicure." Merrow "Oh, good, it should get comfortable soon, right?" languidLachesis (GM) The splotch has resolved itself into a small town, clustered around each other. You can see ambient lighting from further in the town, and here muffled voices. Fate "sick as tits" Merrow "And Malloy, I could help you pick out a suitable eyeliner if you're serious. I think something in neon yellow would work for you." Enzo Enzo gives a strange look to Fate "that's an expression?" Dani Dani squints at Merrow. Fate "dude of course it is name one thing that is more sick than tits" Before he can respond: "exactly you cant" Merrow "Perhaps your rumble spheres should see a doctor." Dani "So what's the plan if we meet hostiles?" Enzo Enzo is indeed dumbfounded "we let the fighters fight them?" Fate "ima scope em out before we get too close" She pulls out her binoculars and totes scopes that shit out with INVESTIGATE Dani "Let the lighters light them, got it." Merrow "If we do, we should gauge their strength carefully then decide whether to engage or retreat." languidLachesis (GM) roll investigate then. Fate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 for future reference should I ask before rolling or just do it like a baus Merrow "We do not know the capabilities of the enemies this game will throw at us, and engaging a foe we don't know the power of would be foolish." languidLachesis (GM) like a baus ill tell you if i need something else Fate oger six bb will do in future languidLachesis (GM) Fate, in the center, you see Eric up on a scaffold, a noose around his neck. He seems quite nervous. Tumbleweeds fill the square, even two or three up on the scaffold with him. Merrow "Is that not our teammate?" Sorry. damn. Fate "so yea eric is a fuckwit thats for damn sure also hes about to be executed" Enzo "Wait what? Where are you seeing this?" Dani "Fuckkin..." Dani bolts off to try to save him. Enzo Enzo follows after Dani Fate "so uh two options run the fuck over there and try to save him and probably get shot or say fuck that and go somewhere els- well i guess that's that" Fate sticks to the rear. Dani betch outside of you he was the only person who really maintained contact with her. languidLachesis (GM) Luckily, the town is rather deserted. Merrow "Hmm. We owe it to our teammate to attempt to save him. But we shouldn't be reckless." "Who is about to execute him?" languidLachesis (GM) You reach the back of the field of tumbleweeds just as a breeze blows through town, causing them all to rustle. One on the scaffold rolls to the side, and the floor drops out from underneath Eric. Fate Fate NOTICE or INVESTIGATE (they're the same) to see if anyone is HIDING OUT LIKE AMBUSHERS Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Nope. Nothing here but these tumbleweeds. Fate Sweet Enzo "No Please Wait!" (Envoke For the Sake of Argument?) languidLachesis (GM) Eric begins to struggle against the noose, his face turning purple. who specifically are you arguing with? Fate no one triggered the scaffold Dani "Ffffff" Dani zooms to the platform and tries to find a way to get him down. Merrow "Fate, you are a sharpshooter, are you not?" "Can you shoot the rope out without hitting him?" languidLachesis (GM) Dani, it will take an athletics. The tumbleweeds are thick. Dani aight Fate "If you give me five minutes to set up, I am, I can't do much from here right now" Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 Merrow "Five minutes? Uh....I don't know. I can try." Fate whoa suddenly im using punctuation Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 okay its not updating? Merrow Can Merrow try to slow down time for the area where the execution is taking place? Slash speed it up for Fate? languidLachesis (GM) You can try. Roll time Dani THERE THEY WENT Fate Fate pulls out the Longshot and tries to rapidly aim at the swinging rope. Dani jesus my connection blinked sorry languidLachesis (GM) Dani you can get halfway across the square this round. You'll need to try again next round Merrow Okay, first I would like to invoke Noblesse Oblige, as Merrow is doing this for the sake of his teammates. Rolling 4dF+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Dani kay languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, you buy Fate a round. Fate, you have a free action right now. Dani should we roll initiative to give an order? Enzo Enzo tries to get through the crowd to get to the "tumbleweeds" facilitating the execution are. Fate Fate deploys, gaining her a +2 to strife, -2 to athletics languidLachesis (GM) Enzo, roll athletics Enzo Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) it's Dani, Fate, Merrow, Enzo Enzo, you manage to get to the scaffold. Eric's eyes have rolled back in his head, and he's making unpleasant choking sounds. Dani Dani Rolling 4df+3 to get up there ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) You cross the rest of the distance, dani fate Fate Fate takes aim at where the rope is attached to the scaffold and fires. STRIFE Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) You shoot the rope, which begins to stretch and pop, the last few strands unable to hold Eric's weight before he collapses unceremoniously on the ground. Fate "fuck yea pick that asshole up" languidLachesis (GM) merrow? Merrow Merrow is going to attempt to investigate to see if there's any sign of those responsible for the execution. Rolling 4dF+1 ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Just a bunch of tumbleweeds, their branches rustling in the breeze. Enzo Enzo rushes over to Eric, attempting to picking him up to carry him away from the scene. languidLachesis (GM) Eric is rather still. Fate Fate undeploys. Dani "Is he..." Dani asks Enzo. Enzo Enzo looks down at him, slumping to his knees tears welling up "Wait no. No. Eric we saved you!" languidLachesis (GM) someone with some Lore might wanna check Dani not it Fate loud cough ENZO Enzo Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Enzo he seems dead. You grabbed his calf and couldn't feel a hearbeat. ;) Fate Calf Enzo Frozen in quiet, shaking panic "but... he's my friend" Merrow "Does anyone know First Aid?" Fate "shit" Dani FIRST BLOOD! Fate http://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/dota2.gamepedia.com/4/4c/Invo_first_01.mp3 Aww yizz Dani uh... Fate "fuck is he really dead though" Merrow "Medeis! Pull yourself together! You are the most well-learned among us! You have to stop freaking out and focus on what you've learned, in case he can still be saved!" Dani Dani tries to... rewind time? Except she's a shitty page. Enzo Enzo Looks around to the rest of them "can't anyone do anything?" Merrow "Now think back. Have you studied anything related to medicine ever?" Dani Rolling 4df+1 shitty page ( ) +1 = -1 extra shit Fate The shittiest of shitty Dani Pages are so useless... languidLachesis (GM) dani, nothing happens this aspect shit is bullshit Merrow Merrow is going to use Rapport to create a "INSPIRE THE FUCK OUT OF THE TROOPS" advantage on Enzo. Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Dani Dani kicks the scaffolding. And the ground. And a tumbleweed. Merrow "Try again. And this time, distance yourself from your emotions and think calmly." Enzo roll Lore again? languidLachesis (GM) with a +2 bonus, enzo Enzo Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 3 Merrow Yikes. languidLachesis (GM) Enzo, he's dead. If you had helped him RIGHT after he fell, then maybe... Enzo slumps back on his feet, wiping tears from his eyes, "well... so much for the band." Merrow Merrow sighs, and puts a steadying hand on Enzo's back. Dani Dani is still kicking shit, grunting about how everything dies on her. Merrow "You did your best, Medeis. The wind pipe is not meant to be damaged like that." "We've only just entered and we've already lost a teammate. This is unreal." Enzo "from my limited knowledge of things useful like anatomy... I know hanging kills a man." Merrow "That does tend to be the purpose." Fate "so i guess stick to the group huh?" Merrow "Perhaps we should check his body. See if there are any clues as to what he was doing to evoke the ire of whoever is responsible. Or to see if there are any clues as to who did this to him." Dani "Wait..." Dani stops and approaches Fate, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I can at least get revenge for this one, right? Right?" Her eye twitches. Merrow "It would pay to know if we are likely to be set upon by the same forces." languidLachesis (GM) The wind changes direction again, and the tumbleweeds roll towards the group of you. Enzo Enzo he looks up to Dani and grits his teeth "I am willing to give this town its..." "Just deserts" Fate "if you can figure out who dunnit yea of course" "but i dont see anyone do you" Dani "You let a pun fly from that malformed trap of yours again, I swear..." Merrow "Some people need such displays of gallows humor to process their grief. But yes, it might be best to keep that sort of thing quiet while in public, Medeis." Dani "But yes, let's make some noise after we clear out these weeds." Fate "yea dude come on too soon" Enzo Enzo lifts his book on Moral Desert, "Seemed appropriate." Dani "Let me hold on to him." Dani pulls out a card from her matchbook modus. Enzo Stands away from Eric's body, not bothering to question what she means. Dani Can Dani captchalogue Eric's Dead body, mod? languidLachesis (GM) Sure. Merrow "Did you not want to search him for clues as to what lead to this situation first, Malloy?" languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, Nate, Seriad? you three here? I am Mhm Dani "Do I look like a detective to you?" Dani glances around nervously. Enzo Enzo searches Eric's body for clues Merrow "No, but none of us is, really. It might still pay to moonlight as one if we don't want to get caught off guard when we find those responsible." Enzo Rolling 4df+2 notice ( ) +2 = 0 Dani Rolling Burglary to see if there are items on Erics person or in his sylladex that may provide a hint Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Fate "ill take a look" Rolling 4df+3 INVESTIGATE ( ) +3 = 3 Enzo yeah yeah... languidLachesis (GM) he has numerous small cuts all over his body, and a few splinters from tumbleweeds. Fate "so he was playing in the tumbleweeds and then went to kill himself sweet that tells me nothing" Enzo Rolling 4df+1 INVESTIGATE ( ) +1 = 1 Merrow "Are his the only footprints leading up to the gallows?" Merrow investigates the gallows, stepping past the tumbleweeds to do so. Rolling 4dF+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Dani "Well, tell me when you all are done poking our friend's corpse." She pulls out a mortar. "I'm going to clear this useless brush. " languidLachesis (GM) Dani, the tumbleweeds surround you. Roll Notice. Dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Fate "the plot thickens" languidLachesis (GM) Roll notice kids Merrow Rolling 4dF ( ) = 1 Enzo Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Fate Rolling 4df+3 NOTICE ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Dani, for your first notice, you hear whispers all around you. "What did she call us?" "How rude!" "Useless Brush!? How dare she!" Dani "Great, I've snapped." She rolls her eye. Fate "suddenly it all makes sense dani be careful" languidLachesis (GM) Enzo, Fate, across the square you see a black tentaportal open on one of the balconies. Nate, Seriad, Rilset, you're on. Fate "the fuck now?" Merrow Merrow on the other hand is happily oblivious. Royalty pays other people to notice things FOR them. Fate "who are these assholes?" Nate stands there, pockets stuffed with food, eating a sandwich "ahh, finally a, chance to stretch, my legs" Seriad steps out of Hentai: The Portal, "Neat." Fate appraises Seriad. Ooooo.... Enzo Enzo eyes blurry looks up to the people just arriving "...Wha?" Rilset Rilset hovers slightly above the ground, peering down at the group and the tumbleweeds. "Finally, people worth talking to," he mutters, floating down beside the tumbleweeds. Dani "FIRE IN THE HOLE" Dani lights the mortar and aims it at the dry plants who seem to be playing into some auditory hallucination. Fate "uh dani is that wise" "nah nvm you do you gurl" languidLachesis (GM) let's roll initiative "wow, not even, ten seconds, and I already regret, having to be on, the same team as you, not even Doir, was that fast" My combat sense is tingling. Fate Rolling 4df+2 ATHLETICS ( ) +2 = 4 "Wow. So fucking rude." Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 (Athletics) ( ) +2 = 3 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Enzo Rolling 4df+2 athletics ( ) +2 = 3 Dani yooo time fella, stop me if u can languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 Fate Fate can move actions build advantages? as in like, move to sniper perch languidLachesis (GM) No. You're not Kate Fate but i totally have a sniper rifle so but yea k languidLachesis (GM) yes but kate has a stunt thing Fate k well ill just move up to a sniper perch and spennd a full turn building that advantage languidLachesis (GM) ok. Fate COVERED VANTAGE POINT languidLachesis (GM) Nate Are these tumbleweeds gendered by any chance? Fate oh no Dani i feel your brush brush against me. I look you deeply in the... brush. "Let's get tumbled." I say. Merrow I'd tumble(weed) for her "yeah, I got, no clue, what's going on" he's gonna skip his turn since he doesn't realize combat is actually going on languidLachesis (GM) Rilset Merrow "Who are these people? And why does that one look so much like Leyers minus a few crows' feet?" Rilset Seeing the lit mortar aimed at the plants, Rilset charges through the air towards Dani with a roar, knives in hand. He invokes Green Epiphany for his defense of the plants. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 5 Dani farewell friends! languidLachesis (GM) all right. Dani? you gonna dodge? Dani Dani is focused on fire. She doesn't see it. No dodge languidLachesis (GM) okay, take 5 physical stress. Fate Dani no "oh my god, thirty seconds, and you're attacking, another person" languidLachesis (GM) SO @ AC: And it's not even the one I expected! Rilset Twisting the knifes into Dani, Rilset channels the Void into her. languidLachesis (GM) roll for it. Rilset Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) Dani, roll will? Dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Dani takes the moderate physical consequence "Knife Wound" and will turn the Mortar on him if she has time after all this. languidLachesis (GM) You're also getting a stack of "Faded Reality" Dani Neat. languidLachesis (GM) Merrow. Fate "DANI!" Fate shouts out. Merrow "What the shell is going on here?!" Rilset "How dare you attempt to harm these gentle folk!?" Rilset roars in Dani's face. Merrow "Folk? What Folk?" Dani i thought this was the bolero planet languidLachesis (GM) it is. Bullet and Bolero Fate it is I get the joke Dani thank you Merrow I think she's making a joke, guys. ^_^ Fate oh folk music OPPAI languidLachesis (GM) shh too much math in my face Enzo Dani "OKAY M. NIGHT SHYMALAN. You're defending DRIED SHRUBBERIES. Get a grip!" Dani retorts and then totally shuts up because actions are happening. He gone Fate vote skip languidLachesis (GM) ok. The tumbleweeds start screaming, fleeing into the buildings around town. Dani? Merrow "...did those Tumbleweeds just scream?" Dani Dani's gonna protect herself from Rilset. I'm invoking Pyromaniac to fire on him. languidLachesis (GM) ok. Dani Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Rilset Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) strife or athletics, Rilset? Fate jegus Rilset Strife, to knock the weapon away from Rilset. languidLachesis (GM) your weapon is a stick of dynamite, right dani? Dani Mortar Firework. So it'll just shoot wherever he knocks it instead. Rilset Roll to cast Faded Reality on it? languidLachesis (GM) aah, so it's a metal tube with a bomb in it, gotcha yeah Rilset. Rilset Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) Ok. You manage to give it one stack. Dani, roll 1d8 Dani Rolling 1d8 ( ) = 3 languidLachesis (GM) He hits the tube, and it becomes slightly more insubstantial in your hands, before being knocked aside. You watch the bomb arc through the air and explode near the rickety wooden water tower. Roll Strife. Dani base strife? languidLachesis (GM) using the same bonuses you did before. Dani Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) The bomb blows a hole in the base of the water tower, which collapses, flooding the town with an inch of water. Fate "fuck fuck fuck shit" Dani "This is the opposite of what I wanted..." Merrow "Oh, sweet moisture." languidLachesis (GM) Seriad? "Fucking dammit" Merrow "Seriously, though, did those tumbleweeds just scream?" Dani inb4 merrow tries to lay in the water "Rilset no, stop. Bad. Stop hurting the baby." Rolling rapport and invoking Honeyed Words Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 9 Fate jegus x2 combob Merrow "Rilset? So that IS Rilset?!" languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, empathy or will? Rilset Will Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) You can take 4 mental stress, or be convinced to stand down for now. Rilset Rilset grunts at Seriad's words, but examins the water. "A good start at redemption. But you have to be careful not to drown them in it," he advises Dani. "Also, consider using less explosives in your gardening." He floats back a bit, decaptoging some jerky to gnaw on. Fate drop combat? "Thank you!" languidLachesis (GM) Fate? Dani Dani steps backwards a bit and quickly captchalogues the now soggy Eric Corpse. "Yeah.... no..." Merrow "What the fuck is happening?" "well, there goes, any chance of, filling canteens, before we set off, luckily I did, that before, we left" "Gooooo Nate!" Fate Fate takes in the surroundings to mean the tumbleweeds have fucked off and the crazy troll isn't shivving her bitch anymore. She rushes downstairs to Dani. "you all right gurl?" "no, ten-point, I mean, I filled MY, canteens, you're on, your own" "Oh uh... Okay." Merrow "Huh. I think I recognize those antlers, too." Rilset Rilset eyes the corpse as it disappears. "Hmm. You would not be willing to part with that, I suppose?" he asks Dani hopefully, jerky uneaten in hand. Merrow "...you're the veterans. Aren't you?" Dani "I don't share well." She narrows her eye. "that's an, optimistic term" Fate Fate catches up to Dani and looks at her wound. "fuck you got shivved bitch" "veteran, usually implies, experience" "Can confirm." "wait back up who are you people" Should I roll to find a way down from the balcony or is it obvious? Nate just hops off the balcony, no fucks given languidLachesis (GM) it's obvious just go inside the brothel, down the stairs, and out front. it's obvious that the way down, is to jump Seriad does just this. Dani Dani touches her wound and wears an awkwardly blank expression. "Oooh, let's cauterize it." Fate puts a new meaning to the phrase whore you "Right so, anyways." "shit bitch yea" "Can I heal your wound, eyepatch girl?" Dani "What. Why?" Rilset With a shrug, Rilset focuses his attention fully on Dani. Using the power of the Void, Rilset will try and cause Eric's body to stop existing in Dani's inventory, and start existing in his. languidLachesis (GM) Go ahead and roll void. Rilset Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 7 "Because that can get infected and I have magic bullshit healing powers." Dani "Okay. wait a Minute. The weeds are alive, Eric is dead, and I got stabbed for lighting a firework." She says 'innocently'. "Also water." languidLachesis (GM) Ok, you manage to remove the aspect "in dani's inventory" from the sheet, and then remove the blank spot, which fills in with "in rilset's inventory" Dani Would Dani notice this? languidLachesis (GM) Dani your sylladex feels notably lighter. Dani Oh hell no I didn't just get stolen from. Fate sylladexes have weight? languidLachesis (GM) when cinematically appropriate Just like your mum Fate good answer *ur (( id like to sleep in the next 15-30 Dani Dani freezes momentarily and then approaches the curly haired stabby jerk. She gets close. "Come to think of it, Why would I need a Corpse? Do you want to negotiate something?" "why would, you have a corpse, in the first, place?" "Doir kept his own corpses." Fate Fate ships Dani <3< Rilset just gimme a milestone for that shipping skill "It was fucking weird." fate ships dani spades rilset just himme a milestone for the shipping skill Dani Dani would like to be close enough to roll to retrieve, using Syllasnatcher. I have the shipping skill :o Rilset Rilset regards her for a moment. "Hmm. Not for that particular body. But if you have others, I would be open to talking about it." Dani Dani casually puts one of her hands in front of her, examining her nails. Honestly, girl has never had them done. They need some help. languidLachesis (GM) you got one for entrance, remember Dani Rolling 4df+4 to retrieve the card. ( ) +4 = 0 WOW Fate (( and god said NOPE) languidLachesis (GM) dani... i Holy fucking Fate its okay gurl you have me and youll eventually have a blackmate Dani That is bullshit. I want a fate point. languidLachesis (GM) you can spend a fate point and try to not suck Fate yea and reroll that shit Dani were there bonuses to fate point spendings? Fate inb4 less than 2 Dani can't recall Merrow No bonus for a reroll Dani Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Merrow But if you reroll AND invoke you could get a +2. It'd cost two fate points intead of one though languidLachesis (GM) the card for eric's body isn't in your sylladex Dani OH NOW you tell me ... i know that, im trying to steal it from his? languidLachesis (GM) it has MYSTERIOUSLY VANISHED haha with what? stealth? Dani syllasnatcher and burglary Fate She's rolling burglary and a stunt that steals shit from sylladi languidLachesis (GM) aaaaaaaaaaah ok now it makes sense Rilset, Roll notice to see her doing it. Rilset Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Fate worst luck tonight bb languidLachesis (GM) You spot her fingers in your sylladex. Dani Annnnnnnd gonna run like hell when I grab it. "yo, clownfish, sitrep, now" Rilset Rilset clamps down on them with one hand. "Don't touch, please," he growls, grasping her hand more firmly. Fate "no hold on like who are you three fuckets comin out of nowhere" Merrow "Clownfish?" languidLachesis (GM) Dani, you didn't get it successfuly, he caught you mid snatch. "I'm Seriad. That's Rilset." She points to the troll, "And there's Nate." Dani "Ask before you take my stuff, you fuckin wanker." She steps closer to him. "yeah, brightly colored, fish troll. clownfish" languidLachesis (GM) but i'll need an athletics from Rilset to grab her before the yoink Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Merrow "And what on Alternia is a 'sitrep?'" Fate "nate? heeeeey!" she grins. "sup pops?" languidLachesis (GM) Dani, roll athletics Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Dani manages to get away with the card. "Hey where'd the cutie with the antlers go." Dani ZOOM languidLachesis (GM) Ok, do you two want to have this out? "SITuation, REPort, basically, explain, what the fuck, happened" cause Rilset has initiative Merrow "Oh. I see." languidLachesis (GM) before you flee Dani I don't know. Nate is totally ignoring his kid by the way, totally not ready to deal with that bullshit languidLachesis (GM) that apparently you and kate had a bb? Merrow "We entered this land--Fate's land, the Land of Bullets and Bolero--and saw footprints outside her window leading away from our point of entry. We discovered our teammate Eric being hanged, with no apparent executioners. We attempted, and failed, to save him. We attempted to search the body for clues as to who was responsible, but found nothing. Soon afterwards I heard a scuffle and turned to see that this troll" Merrow indicates Rilset "who appears to be the younger version of the father of my betrothed, attacking one of my teammtes." a kid that he had no say in Fate "pooooops?" Nate we have a bb too ;) but he's not here. :c Dani misread omg Fate lolol intentional Merrow "And then some tumbleweeds screamed and appeared to abscond." "I am still piecing together that last bit." "This world must be highly flammable." Rilset You fine with having it out, Dani? Dani im down. but we should probably see if other stuff needs to happen this session first? cause MC gotta sleep soon Fate Word "k pops is a bitch as usual nbd hell come around" languidLachesis (GM) the other plot shit can wait. This was basically the "meet ur parents" scene Rilset Okay. Then I am going to go ahead, if it won't bugger the plot. Dani (( sounds cool )() Rilset Seeing the card slip out of his sylladex into Dani's hand, Rilset attempts to drive a knife into her foot, to pin her in place. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 Dani ANNNND we're gonna attempt to dodge. Fate "dani dont get shivved again you asshole" Dani Rolling 4df+2 to dodge, since the invoke can't apply here. ( ) +2 = 1 lolno Fate ID LIKE TO ACT ONCE BEFORE I LEAVE Dani mmk Merrow "What the actual fuck?!" "10 boondollars, he kills her, in 3 attacks" "God dammit!" Rilset "Please return that card," Rilset says calmly to Dani, holding out a hand. Dani "It was mine to begin with! You don't take my bloody belongings and demand them back when I set things right!" Fate I'm gonna leave my action here, a rapport roll: Fate shouts at the two of them. "hey! killing eachother is not allowed we just met and i kinda like my bitches intact aight so cool it" Rolling 4df+4 RAPPORT ( ) +4 = 7 "Youre fighting over a soggy corpse. Just putting that out there." And with that I sleep ((good night Dani night! Night! Rilset Goodnight. languidLachesis (GM) empathy or will kids Dani lmao. Rolling 4df+1 will ( ) +1 = 1 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 will ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) ok, 6 mental stress or stop fighting. Dani Dani does NOT give up the card, and is pinned. though she will not be taking any more strife actions unless provoked Rilset Staring a Dani for a moment, Rilset sighs. "Very well. I suppose there is some justice in your claim, even if you are an attempted murderer." He pries his knife out of her foot, sticking it back upon his armor. Dani "You can trade me for it, or you can expect things of yours to go missing. If you mess with my shite again I will burn you." "I ship it." Dani steps back and approaches the antler chick! "What's this about healing now? I seem to be like..." Dani counts on her fingers. "wounded. yeah." Rilset "No threats, please." Rilset rises into the air, finally chomping on the jerky. "Mm." Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 Fuck yes. Light "if we, make it a week, without someone killing, someone else, I'll be amazed" Dani "I'll give you a... muffin." She uncaptchalogues a muffin from the commissary. Merrow Merrow rubs his temples. "I had not realized the degree of chaos that would be present on this team when it was selected." Waiting on GM to see if success languidLachesis (GM) you got a 5 of course didin't realize you needed approval for a 5 lol Oh, I just wasnt sure if I should keep rolling to heal all wounds nah 5 is fine. She's a bb Rilset Finishing his jerky, Rilset lands among the tumbleweeds, bowing. "My pardon for all of the fighting and chaos," he addresses them. "We are but meat, and thus cannot meet you as equals. Nevertheless, I would seek to speak with you." Dani "Thanks Lady. What do I need to call you?" "ten-pont" *point "You can call me Seriad. Because that is my name." languidLachesis (GM) A thickly knotted tumbleweed rolls over, wiggling its twigs. "Thank you for protecting us from that madwoman." Merrow Also, how is Seriad dressed right now? "So you really ARE Seriad?" Dani "Thanks Seriad, then." languidLachesis (GM) why enzo why Rilset "It was simply my duty," Rilset says with another bow. Uh... V-neck long sleeve shirt... Shorts that should not fit comfortably on any normal person, ever. Merrow "Goodness. You're quite....different from your counterpart." languidLachesis (GM) they're not shorts if they don't cover all of your pelvis. Then they're panties Merrow "Okay, is that Tumbleweed talking? Even setting aside the fact that it's a plant, aren't Tumbleweeds the dead part of the plant?" Dani As Dani is healed, she is gonna prance around in the water. Motherfuckin magic up in here. Rilset "What is wrong with being a plant?" Rilset asks Merrow sharply, before giving him a second look. "Hmm. What shade is you blood, highblood?" languidLachesis (GM) The tumbleweed bristles. "We are fully grown adults - not dead." "yeah, lesson one, of this game, fuck logic" Jean panties. Lulz. "Yeah, nothing makes sense. It's all bullshit." Merrow "I'm a Tyrian blood. My name is Merrow. I am actually by way of being your daughter's Matesprit." Dani denim thong Merrow "And I only meant that plants do not traditionally speak. At least not in language I've ever understood." "you poor, bastard" "I am well aware of the Leyers family's regard for plants. I wouldn't imply they are lesser simply because of their different biology or whatever." Rilset "Ah, so it is you. Interesting." Rilset stares him in for a moment, before shrugging. "Hmm. Well, I suppose my daughter knows what she is doing. Though what she sees in Balish'sbloodline is beyond me." Merrow "I prefer to....ignore the Balish side of my bloodline." "Although I was told that the Balish on your side was much more admirable." Dani Dani is so bored. She pulls out her lockpick set to make sure it's all fresh and happy. "if he, was admirable, I'd hate, to see what he's like, on this side" Merrow Merrow sighs. "He is a monster on this side, and make no mistake. We may run into him in the future. We have been forbidden by Libby from harming him, but personally I would not be saddened to see him dead." "He was nice! We... Never really talked." "Though I don't think we would be capable of killing him anyway. I believe the elder Revult shot him twice in the head and he came back none the worse for wear." "I suspect he has attained the fabled resilience of the Grand Highbloods." Rilset "Our Balish was a pompus madman." Rilset circles, Merrow, examining him from all sides. "But yours must have some admirable qualities, if my daughter has seen fit to date him." Merrow Merrow shudders. "all I'm hearing is, challenging kill here, have fun" "She has seen fit to HATE date him." His voice is very deliberate. languidLachesis (GM) Somewhere, Acenia starts sneezing Rilset "Indeed. As a respectable rival. Do you doubt my daughter's judgment?" Rilset's voice is low. Dani "ha-chhuu! Oh wow. I need to ask Scarlet what was in these Stims!" pepper Seriad yawns, "Mm." Merrow "No, of course not. Acenia knows what she is doing. I only wish to point out that the only admirable qualities she need see in him are those of a respected enemy, not necessarily an admirable person." Rilset Rllset stares a moment longer, before relaxing slightly. "Quite true." He turns his attention back to the tumbleweed which had spoken. "Again, we are quite sorry for the damage we have caused to your town. Is there a way we might make it up to you?" "we? who's, we?" Merrow Merrow relaxes as well, though he was barely showing any signs of tension before, other than his knuckles being clenched hard enough to have turned white. languidLachesis (GM) The bushy tumbleweed quivers again. "That's our water supply for the season. Unless you can find a way to repair it and refill it... Well, once everything on the ground dries up, we'll die." Dani "Cool! Revenge for Eric!" Dani calls from her spot. languidLachesis (GM) The bushy tumbleweed ruffles at her comment. "HE KILLED THREE PEOPLE!" Dani "YOU ARE A BUSH. GET OVER IT." "Girl. No." "Shoosh. Shoooooooosh." Merrow "Regardless of their form, if they're able to speak they are intelligent." "Was Eric aware that you were alive and intelligent when he killed you? Was there a trial?" "Killed your countrymen, I mean." Dani "Man, I don't want to play this stupid game. anymore. I'm going back to the base" Rilset "Please ignore the madwoman. I will see what can be done to fix your watersupply." Rilset takes a look at the watertower. "We can probably just fix it with Magic." languidLachesis (GM) It's had a rather large hole blown in the side. Merrow "Malloy! Do you really think walking back alone through the desert at night is wise?!" "I understand this is an emotional situation, but you are being reckless." Dani "Wise doesn't factor into it!" Dani rolls up her toolkit and waves as mockingly as possible. "Have fun playing politics with plants." Rilset Floating up to the hole, Rilset closes his eyes, concentrating on stealing the nonexistence from a metal patch big enough to cover it. languidLachesis (GM) roll void Rilset Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) that's high enough. Seriad will attempt to assist Rilset! Or. Not. you find yourself the proud owner of a large sheet of metal Merrow "Incredible. Are these the powers granted by your Title?" Rilset Taking the newly-existing patch in hand, Rilset places it on the inside of the watertower. "Yes," he says shortly, examining the patch. "Does anyone possess wielding tools?" Merrow "It is possible Malloy would have, but she seems to have departed." Dani Dani goes for a walk.... around town the other way. While everyone is distracted by the water. Empty houses, perhaps. Could I attempt using LITERAL LIGHT MAJYYKS to do the weldy thing? :o merrow, oxidize it to itself? Merrow Heh. I don't know, my time powers are a little....RUSTY. Your jokes are bad and you should feel bad! We *do* have a Hope player, though. Nate just believe in a blowtorch for us Can Merrow attempt the thing YW suggested? languidLachesis (GM) ((you can try, but that will weaken the structural integrity of the piece overall Merrow Ah. Yeah, I was a little worried about that. Dani Seriad: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5j48qYXxX1qcwic6.gif can I try and hope up a blowtorch? languidLachesis (GM) sure roll hope Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 behold, a blowtorch small one but nothing to sneeze at it's not the size that matters, but how hot of a flame "I made, a blowtorch, your welcome" he throws it up to Rilset i know, i was trying to make a dick joke. Rilset "Good," Rilset says, catching it. He begins to wield the plate over the hole. Craft? "I want it, back, afterwards" languidLachesis (GM) yup Merrow "...can you just create objects out of nothing?" Rilset Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) easy peasy Merrow "I am impressed at the powers you're displaying. Though I am very concerned that players as powerful as you couldn't defeat the previous incarnation of this game." "ehh, we've had, years, to practice" Rilset Floating back to the ground, Rilset tosses the blowtorch back to Nate. "Now it is just a matter of getting some water. Ideas?" Merrow "Can you not create water the same way you did the blowtorch?" "Or the sheet metal?" Rilset He shrugs. "I could attempt it, of course." Rising back into the air, Rilset attempts to steal the nonexistances of the water in the watertower. "I guess, I'm not a, fan of over reliance, on these, powers though" Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, you create 9 gallons of water. Merrow "Hmm. It's a start." Rilset How many gallons can the watertower hold? Merrow I'm going to guess like 10,000 languidLachesis (GM) yeah 10-15k Merrow "Where did the water come from in the first place?" languidLachesis (GM) The bushy tumbleweed rolls in the direction of the mountains. "The lake up in the mountains." "how'd you, get it down? bucket chain?" "When it rains in the summer a bit trickles down. We collect it there" Merrow "...WHAT kind of chain?" Merrow is blushing. Rilset Landing before the tumbleweeds, Rilset nods. "Our path is clear, then. In order to save these humble villagers, we must travel to this lake and transport enough water for them to survive." languidLachesis (GM) Cue requisite cheering for the 'hero'. Merrow "Fair enough. Any idea of how to move that much water fast enough though?" "water tanker?" "Do you happen to have one of those?" "Or can you make one?" "no and maybe" Rilset "Hmm. Perhaps we could freeze part of the lake, and transport the ice in chunks," Rilset speculates. "let's actually, scope out, the situation, first" Merrow "Do we have a method of freezing things?" Rilset "I am certain some combination of our powers could accomplish it. But Nate is correct. On to the lake!" Rilset heads slowly in the direction the tumbleweed indicated. languidLachesis (GM) We'll save that for next session. Feel free to RP among yourselves